NightClan/Archive 4
RPG Remember to sign with four ~'s. ---- Brindlepaw purred with amusement, then turned to their parents. "We are so proud of you two. We couldn't have asked for better kits," Fallowfern meowed and bent down to lick Brindlepaw's pelt smooth. "Mother!" she protested, flinching away. "We're not kits anymore!" --Wolf ღ 07:05, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Fallowfern pulled away, still looking proud. "Now you two train your best, and don't be rude to your mentors. They know a lot more than you; that's why they're here." "We know, Mother. We'll train extra hard," Hazelpaw reassured her. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 02:01, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightfeather stuck her head out of the medicine den. "Malkia? Could you take Ripplekit to the nursery and watch her? Just let her sleep." she said, a hint of worry in her mew as she called out. The white-and-black she-cat trotted out, her eyes concerned. "Is she going to be alright?" she asked, padding into the den, sniffing as she picked the tiny, limp kit up. "I'm sure she will be. Just let her rest for now." she said determinedly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:12, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I decided to switch mentors with Lynxkit and Sealkit x3) Brindlepaw turned her attention to Darkstar as he called another meeting. "Lynxkit, Sealkit, and Wingkit. You have been with us for six moons. Today you will start your training. Lynxkit, you will be known as Lynxpaw," he gazed at the cats bellow, then continued, "Swanflight, you will be mentor to Lynxpaw," The two quickly touched noses, then stepped back. ~~ "Wingpaw, your mentor will be Poolleaf!" Darkstar finished. Then Clan burst into cheers, yowling the new apprentices names. Lynxpaw bounded over Brindlepaw. Despite being younger than the she-cat, he was almost twice her size. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 02:59, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Congratulations! Now we can train together!" Hazelpaw meowed excitedly. Sealpaw nodded happily in reply. Emberstar ☽In the Slender Man forest☽ 05:37, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) "Hup hup hup! Let's go!" A loud meow jolted Hazelpaw from her sleep, and she blinked her eyes to see Starlingfur standing at the entrance, looking cheerful. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:38, March 4, 2013 (UTC) ---- The wind tugged at Brindlepaw's and Moongaze's fur as they padded into the NightClan camp. "What took you so long?" Maplekit squeaked. "Now we don't have time to play! The sun-high patrol is already leaving!" She bobbed around Brindlepaw's paws, making her cautiouse with where she put her paws. "Not now, Maplekit!" The small she-cat let out an annoyed sigh, then bounded after the patrol consisting on Hazelpaw, Starlingfur, Lynxpaw, and Ivytrail. Maplekit raced after her. "What did you see? Did you see fox, or a badger?" ---- "I think Ivytrail scared them all off," Starlingfur joked lightly, passing the tom, who sniffed. "Oh did not," he muttered. "We saw a twoleg camp." Songfoot nosed Russetheart's shoulder, waking him up. "Come on, what are you, a mouse?" she meowed teasingly. Russetheart rolled his eyes, stretching and standing up. "Good morning," she purred, walking out as Darkstar called another meeting. "Maplekit, Bearkit, your have reached your sixth moon, and are now ready to be apprenticed. Nightfang- you have proven yourself a valuable warrior time after time, and have trained many fine warriors. To you I give Bearpaw- train him well." he meowed. Nightfang purred at the young cat, touching noses. "Ivytrail!" the spotted brown tom looked suprised. "You are a smart, courageous warrior, and to you I give Maplepaw. Teach her all you know." Ivytrail touched noses with the little she-cat, who excitedely asked, "When are we gonna go out to the forest?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:03, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey, great job Ivytrail, on becoming a mentor!" Songfoot touched noses with her brother affectionately. "Can we join you if you're going out to tour the territory?" Russetheart asked. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 23:37, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Of course." Ivytrail said calmly. I'll have to communicate with this kit as much as I can. My voice isn't strong. ''"Maplepaw, get ready. Songfoot, can you take the lead to the WaterClan border? We'll start closest then get farther out." ''I'm glad he did the ceremony at sunhigh. It's so much easier. We'll have a longer time. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:03, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot nodded, and led the four out. Maplepaw kept bouncing around Ivytrail and Russetheart, babbling about seeing the territory, enemy Clans and cats, and foxes and badgers. "Wow, does this cat ever stop talking?" Russetheart whispered good-naturedly to the mentor. "But it's good if she has a lot of questions, because one of them answered might save her life one day." Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:55, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Maplepaw, shh.." Ivytrail meowed calmly to the apprentice. "You should hope you don't see any foxes or badgers this early in your training." he murmured somewhat quietly. The she-cat pricked her ears. "Yes Ivytrail!" Her jaws clacked shut, wobbling partly. "Ivytrail! Russetheart!" Songfoot called from her spot up ahead. Ivytrail scented the air, and growled. Really? Right after I warned my apprentice about one! Ivytrail thought angrily, scenting the badger. Songfoot's fear-scent was drifting towards them. "Maplepaw, I want you to go back to camp and get a patrol. Tell them we're at the WaterClan tree border. Go!" Russetheart ordered the apprentice, who took off. "Coming, Songfoot!" Ivytrail called, not hearing an answer as he and Russetheart raced towards the scent.Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:44, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- The two skidded to a halt behind Songfoot, jaws dropping open as a larger than normal badger loomed over them, teeth bared and reeking of dirty fur. "Oh, dear StarClan," Russetheart whispered, gazing upon the badger with horrified eyes. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:30, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionfang raced after Lightningsky, Antpelt and Duskwhisker close behind. Lightningsky had made it clear that Maplepaw was to stay in camp, and though she was disappointed, obeyed. --Wolf ღ User talk:Wolfspirit 05:28, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- The patrol halted behind the three as they stared up at the badger. There was silence, then Lightningsky shouted, "Now!" Every cat leaped into the air and started to battle the badger. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 02:01, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- The badger hit Lionfang with tremendous force, launching him into the air. The golden warrior hit the ground with a loud thud. A cut had opened over his left eye, and the blood was trickling into it. It was blinding, and Lionfang had to depend on his right eye entirely. His bones ached, but he managed to get to his paws. "Lionfang, send for more warriors!" Lightningsky managed to meow. --Ivy ''♦Out of all the worst things that could happen, this is the! Worst! Possible! Thing!♦'' 05:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningsky glimpsed Lionfang hesitate, then give an almost imperceptible nod, and raced away. Meanwhile, the deputy screwed up her face and latched on to one of the badger's legs, sinking her teeth inside it. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 22:03, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lionfang listened from inside the medicine cat's den as Darkstar called the names of the cats who would go fight the badger. "Otterspirit, Cloudnose, Smokescreen!" **** Otterspirit sank her teeth into the enormous badger's leg. It shook her off, and the young warrior hit the ground with a loud thud. "Otterspirit!" Someone called from far away. Their voice was raised in fear and anticipation, and fear scent wafted into Otterspirit's nose. She made an attempt to move, but she must have fallen really hard, for whole body ached, and moving even a whisker-length sent waves of pain up her body. Her back left leg was twisted, and blood was seeping out of a wound on her flank. Everything was blurry, but she could still make out the huge creature hovering over her, his massive black paw raised in the air and his jaws parted to reveal sharp, shiny teeth. Just before he was about to strike, everything went black. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 01:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot snarled, and then leaped up to grip the badger's throat, but was knocked down with a loud snap! by a massive paw. "Songfoot!" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:45, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cloudnose snarled, then raked the badger's eyes. The badger let out a loud squeal, and the other warriors took this as a chance to impair the animal severely. Ember ✈Let your imagination fly✈ 01:59, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- When they defeated the badger, and got the hurt back to camp, Lightfeather grimaced. "Otterspirit and Songfoot are hurt, extremely badly- they haven't woken up. Clear out, so they can rest and no one will get underpaw.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:05, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightningsky nodded. "Okay, everyone, clear out! No one is to go into the medicine unless you're dying or giving birth. Otherwise, stay out." The cats nodded and retreated to different corners of the camp. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 02:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ivytrail was sitting alongside Duskwhisker, who was twitching, watching the medicine cat den. "She'll be fine.." Ivytrail tried to assure his mother about her daughter. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:35, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Nightfang returned from speaking with Moonbriar. "What did she say?" Leaffrost asked. Moongaze was sitting beside her daughter, her tail curling over her back (it's a habit of hers when she's nervous or worried). From the look on Nightfang's face, she knew it couldn't have been good news. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 06:16, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It's not good, Moongaze.." Nightfang murmured, laying down and licking her forehead. "Her back paw is crushed- her leg can be saved.. Her paw though... It's bad. Moonbriar and Lightfeather both say that it may not get better.. Ever." Dawnleaf and Fleetfoot were watching sadly, standing up near their father. "Songfoot's no better either. She broke a rib and had a bad head injury. I wish I could of gotten my claws on that badger!" Russetheart growled, pacing past, Ivytrail following after him slowly. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:09, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "It'll be okay, Russetheart," Ivytrail soothed the agitated tom. "Moonbriar knows what she's doing. She'll fix up Songfoot." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 22:27, March 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I would of shredded it," he commented angrily. Fleetfoot let out a louder-than-meant amused purr. Dawnleaf almost held back a chuckle. Ivytrail gave her a 'Please..' look, and she shushed. "What are you purring at?" Russetheart mewed, perplexed. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:35, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Moongaze flicked her tail. "I'll be back soon," she meowed, getting to her paws. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 01:29, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Nothing," Fleetfoot responded unconvincingly. Russetheart rolled his eyes. "You expect me to believe that?" Dawnleaf chuckled. "It's just -" Ivytrail put his tail on her shoulder to stop her. "Leave him alone. We're both worried about Songfoot. You know how good of a friend she is to him, and she's a great sister to me." Russetheart scuffed the ground with his paw. "She's one of my only friends. If she doesn't make it, I don't know what I'll do," he whispered to himself. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 22:40, March 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lynxpaw sat beside Brindlepaw and Hazelpaw to share a large rabbit. "I hope Otterspirit and Songfoot are okay," he mewed. --Ivy ''♦Rarity♦'' 13:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Hazelpaw and Brindlepaw nodded as they took a bite of rabbit. After swallowing, Hazelpaw remarked, "I went to go visit them, and Moonbriar said they were hurt, but she was everything she could to fix them up." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 22:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ivytrail nodded, and sat down next to Dawnleaf, sighing. "Songfoot's awake," Lightfeather meowed from the den, her eyes shining with partial relief. "You can go in and see her- she's in the second cove. Don't try to wake her up if she's asleep." she chided as Ivytrail and Russetheart shot straight up. Duskwhisker beat them to it,slipping into the den to see her kit. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:02, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Woah there." Moonbriar positioned herself in front of the medicine den entrance as Dawnleaf and the three apprentices tried to follow the other three. "Songfoot's still weak, and she doesn't need a great big shock when she sees six cats standing over her. Just these three, since they're family." "Wait, but... Russetheart's not family," Hazelpaw protested, peering around the medicine cat to try and glimpse the injured warrior. "No, he isn't. But he is one of Songfoot's closest friends," Moonbriar reminded her gently. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 23:17, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Russetheart is family, as far as I'm concerned," Songfoot meowed quietly, snorting faintly. "Spunky as ever.." Ivytrail grunted, amused. "How do you feel?" Duskwhisker meowed, licking her kit's ears worriedly. "My side- and my head.. Nothing out of the ordinary, I'm either laughing or getting a headache from those two," she said, flicking her ears faintly at the two toms. Russetheart flicked his tail, and sighed. "About as talkative as usual." he commented. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:18, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot shook her head. "Russetheart, you know me well enough to know that even if I'm thrown by a badger - which, might I remind you, is precisely what happened - I'll still be my same old self. No worries." Russetheart nuzzled her softly. "Cool." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 03:00, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Duskwhisker purred. "I'll visit you later. I'm sure there's a million other cats wanting to see you," she meowed, licking her ear once more and then slipping out. "Ivytrail!" Dawnleaf called from the mouth of the den. "Maplepaw, Me and you are going on a patrol, along with Nightfang and Bearpaw." Ivytrail grunted. "I'm coming. I'll see you later, Songfoot!" he trotted out, and Songfoot looked after him. "He's so got a crush on Dawnleaf." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:58, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I know. Every cat's noticed, but Ivytrail doesn't seem to," Russetheart laughed, amusement in his mew. "He's got an apprentice, though. He should wait till after Maplepaw's a warrior to get a mate. I think I should, too." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 23:05, March 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- still can't get over how well you rp'd Songfoot Ember. She was so sassy. I love ittt. XDDD Songfoot nodded briefly. "Perhaps, if Ripplekit isn't given to some other cat." she said, looking outside, a wistful look in her eyes as Moonbriar came in, handing her a bundle of herbs, waiting as the she-cat ate them, then leaving quietly. "I don't think a mate and an apprentice would be too much. It'd be like having a tiny family, without the kitting part, kind of." She laid her head down, sighing. "Although I'd only like three kits, two toms and a she-kit. I'd name them Willowkit, Specklekit and Owlkit. Those names are nice, right?" Songfoot was babbling, whatever in the herb bundle making her drowsy. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:40, March 26, 2013 (UTC) - - - - (Thank youuu~ :D) Russetheart nodded. "Those are good names. Hopefully, whoever your mate is, will like them too. Like, if you get a mate, which you probably will. Because, you're, you know, cool and great at hunting and fighting and everything. So hopefully he'll like those names, too, because I do. Listen to me. Now I'm the one babbling," he laughed. (*gasp* Russetheart! How could you! Implying that you won't be Songfoot's mate! XD) Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 02:56, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- all know it's going to happen, boy. "The babbling is nice." Songfoot meowed. "I hate being in here- I miss the bustle of the warrior's den, y'know? With you, and'' Ivytrail and ''Dawnleaf.." She accentuated the names, sounding bored. "What makes you think I'll be the one to get a mate?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 12:21, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yup. Sooner or later, gotta face your future, Russetheart.) Russetheart looked puzzled at his friend's enunciation of the names, but nonetheless replied, "Well, you're charismatic in a good way, and nice and friendly - most of the time - to every cat. A tom is bound to start liking you sooner or later." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 21:57, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- e.e -walks off- Owl: ASDOISDOAISD COME BACK I NEED YOU "Darkstar's about to call a meeting." Songfoot meowed, struggling to her paws. Lightfeather peeped her head in, hearing the commotion and scowled. "You can go out to watch the meeting and lay down outside until sundown, if you're up to it." she said briskly. Songfoot nodded, and gave Russetheart a glare when he tried to help her to the entrance of the den, straightening up and strutting to a sunny spot a way's away from the medicine den. "We are gathered today to make Ripplekit an apprentice. Ripplekit, from this day on, you shall be Ripplepaw. Russetheart! You are a young warrior, but I have faith that you will be able to train Ripplepaw to the best of your abilities." Russetheart was shocked, and touched noses with his apprentice, who was excitedly jumping around. Songfoot hopped over to him. "Good luck," Songfoot meowed, a barely noticable hint of wistfulness in her tone as she turned back to the medicine den, limping her way back to her nest. Ripplepaw was mewing something to him quickly, her face alight with excitement. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:53, March 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Ember @ Russetheart: Y U NO RECOGNIZE SONGFOOT AND HER FEELINGS FOR YOU?) "So, what're we gonna do first?' Ripplekit squeaked. "Calm down there, Ripplepaw. I was thinking we could start by touring the territory." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 02:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Give me time. Not everything turns out perfectly. :I "OH! I CAN'T WAIT!" She squeaked, chasing her tail in a mad fury. This should be interesting.. She has a '''lot' of energy.. "We'll stay close to camp today- it's already late." He watched the spot where Songfoot had dissapeared. ''I'll visit her right when I get back, he promised, leading the apprentice out into the forest. --Songfoot-- I wish you'd just stop being such a mousebrain, Russetheart! ''Songfoot thought sadly, watching him leave the camp. I like Ripplepaw, but this was horrible timing! Songfoot growled a bit under her breath, and then curled up, falling asleep. Songfoot should be expecting kits. ._. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:51, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- ( - insert Long Neck Reaction Guy face here - Whose kits would they be??) "What's this? And that? And this, and that over there?" Ripplepaw exclaimed. "Those are trees," Russetheart replied, keeping a straight face. "What kind of trees?" "Um... sycamores." "Can I climb one?" Ripplepaw stopped in front of a large sycamore and and stared up to its top. Catching up, Russetheart meowed, "I wouldn't suggest that. Like I said, it's getting late, and I think Moonbriar wants her rest. She wouldn't get it if you came tramping in with a broken leg." ''Besides, I'd like to see Songfoot before I turn in. She'd probably like the company, Russetheart added to himself. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 23:06, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- do you think? Russetheart's, of course. Pff. "Okay, okay! Tomorow then though! I'll learn to fight and how to hunt and everything!" Ripplepaw raced back to camp, Russetheart following quietly behind her. As they entered the camp, Russetheart slipped into the medicine den. "Songfoot?" She wasn't in her nest. He felt the fur on the back of his neck stand up. "She's in Darkstar's den," Moonbriar called. --Songfoot- "I'd.. Like to be renamed Songwing. Songfoot.. It doesn't fit me." She said bravely to Darkstar. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:11, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Seems very interesting. Let us go along with it and see what shall happen.) Russetheart waited a ways from Darkstar's den, a mouse at his paws. Maybe when she comes out, we can share prey, he thought. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 23:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- us do so! :D "Come back tomorrow, and I'll tell you my thoughts then. Sunrise." He turned back to his nest, and Songfoot stepped out of then, walking out and bumping straight into Russetheart. "Watch out you numb-headed mouse-br... Oh! Russetheart.. Sorry." She apologised, straightening herself up. "Are you alright?" Russetheart asked, flicking his ears. "Yeah, I'm fine.. I went to talk to Darkstar about something... And.. I have other things.." she said, averting her eyes from him. "Other things..?" He asked calmly. "What kind of other ''things?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 00:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot winced. "Um, can I talk to you, like, out of camp?" Russetheart's eyebrows went up, but he responded, "Okay." Placing the mouse back on the pile, he padded out of camp next to Songfoot. ''If she wants to talk to me outside of camp... I wonder what she needs to tell me? Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 00:54, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I...." she sighed, shaking her head. "Y'know.. It's nothing.. Nothing at all." she grunted, getting back up from her spot on a rock. Russetheart looked at her. "Come on.. You can tell me anything." he urged, intently watching her. She shuffled her paws around. "I... Um.. I... I think I'm expecting kits or something." .... "Or something?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 02:46, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Yes...?" Songfoot looked at Russetheart, a rising infliction in her answer. Russetheart lifted his tail. "See? I told you you'd get a mate! Although that's an awfully short time since I told you that, you must've had one before then -" Russetheart stopped abruptly, his eyes widening slightly. Songfoot and I tell each other everything! How come she didn't tell me about her mate? Russetheart grimaced, and asked, "Who's this mate of yours?" Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 04:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Um..." Songfoot shuffled her paws around again, looking down at the ground. Russetheart twitched, and then knew exactly what it meant. "You don't have a mate, do you?" he asked quietly, not fully grasping the concept of the moment. Songfoot shook her head. "No.." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Then whose kits are you carrying?" Russetheart was genuinely puzzled, but his spirits were dampened at the fact that Songfoot hadn't told him who the father was. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 02:23, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "... Well..." Songfoot raised her head up for the first time. "I think they're your kits." She flinched as Russetheart remained silent. "You don't have to be there- y'know.. I just thought you'd like to know." Songfoot muttered, starting to turn around and pad away. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 15:22, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "No, wait." Russetheart bounded up next to her and entwined her tail with his. "I will be there when they're born, not because I feel like I have to, but because I want to. You mean a lot to me, Songfoot. I can't believe I never told you that." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 17:29, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot sighed, leaning against him. "So what do you really think about those names?" Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They are perfect," Russetheart purred. "So, um, now..." Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 03:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC ---- "We need to get back to camp- I think Ripplepaw would like her mentor to at least sleep somewhat." She purred, slipping away and trotting up the path. Russetheart flicked his ear and followed. Soon, they were asleep in the warrior's den. Ivytrail looked over, snorting faintly. "We all knew it would happen sometime or another," he murmured. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 23:13, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) Russetheart stretched luxuriously, his front paws reaching far in front of him, and he smacked his lips. Suddenly, the news Songfoot had revealed the night before came rushing back to him, and he prodded her awake. "Yes, how can I help you?" she mumbled in a monotone without opening her eyes. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in the nursery now, or what?" he whispered. Ember the Enderman ♥Friendship is Witchcraft♥ 01:23, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Does it look like I need to be in the nursery?" she grumped, raising her head up and giving him a fixed stare. Russetheart sniffed. "I think you should- it might be safer. How long?" he whispered. Songfoot grumbled. "I guess I'll go talk to Moonbriar and Lightfeather.. Later." she said, putting her head back down to the moss and flicked her ears. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Make sure you actually do it. Because then -" Russetheart was cut off by a yowl from Lightningsky telling him to go on border patrol. "See you later," Russetheart meowed quickly, then trotted out of the den. Emberstar ♥Artemis Fowl♥ 19:08, April 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Songfoot grumbled something else, and heaved herself to her paws, heading towards the medicine den. Ivytrail was laying next to his mate Dawnleaf, who was going to kit soon. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:08, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- When Songfoot meowed a greeting, Moonbriar turned her head from where she was sorting herbs. "Hello, Songfoot! What do you need?" Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:36, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I need to find out how long until the kits are here.." Songfoot mewed. Moonbriar flicked her ears. "Kits? Who's the father?" the medicine cat asked, getting up from her spot and leading Songfoot to a nest, ordering her to lay down. "Russetheart," she answered, as Moonbriar felt her belly. "A moon or two," Moonbriar said. "It's a wonder you aren't in the nursery yet!" I'll never hear the end of this from Russetheart.... "You'll move in there at once- I'll have one of the queens get you a nice comfy nest ready." Songfoot got up, sighing and nodding her head. "Thank you, Moonbriar." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 01:56, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Songfoot!" Feathershine exclaimed as the light brown she-cat padded inside the nursery. "Why are you here?" Emberstar Today was a Fairy Tail... 22:25, May 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We were attacked!" Nightfang's words were scarce and labored. Only he and Patchpelt had returned out of a border patrol that held five of the Clan's strongest warriors. Songfoot didn't reply, only jerked her head out of the den, and her eyes wildly darted around the clearing, trying to find Russetheart's pelt. "Smokes..creen, Hawk..eye, Aspenta...il... All... Dead..." Patchpelt hissed. His back leg was twisted, and he was dripping with blood. Lightfeather had two warriors take him to the medicine den, and then raced to her father to assure he was okay. "I'm fine.. Let.. Let me go speak with Darkstar first. Moonbriar can patch me up later." Nightfang murmured, licking his daughter's head, and limping off. Songfoot twitched, and then relaxed. He was okay. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 22:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ---- Russetheart was returning from his border patrol, which had consisted of Poolleaf, Swanflight, and Rivereyes. He stopped dead when he saw multiple cats crowding around the entrance to the medicine den, and quickly spotted Songfoot at the entrance to the nursery and ran over. "What in StarClan's name just happened?" he asked, looking worried. Emberstar My youth romantic comedy is wrong as I expected. -.- >.> 01:51, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I think those rogues attacked," Songfoot hissed. She lashed her tail. "If I could get my claws on those rogues.." Russetheart rolled his eyes. Rivereyes flicked his tail over his granddaughter's shoulders. "Darkstar will send a patrol sooner or later. You should return to the nursery in the meantime." Songfoot sighed, and trotted back to the nursery. Russetheart sniffed after her, and looked at Darkstar, who was coming out of his den. Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 14:03, June 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar lept into Nightrock and cleared his throat, announcing the customary call for Clan meetings. As most of the Clan was already in the clearing, he began right away. "Lightningsky has informed me of what has occurred," he began, then paused. His green eyes were filled with grief. "Smokescreen, Hawkeye, and Aspentail are now journeying to StarClan. These three cats were some of our best warriors, and we will mourn for them for moons to come. But now, we shall lay their bodies out in the middle of the clearing and share our last words with them, and hold a vigil." Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- "What are we going to do about their attackers? We cannot let them get away with something like this," Rivereyes said above all the commotion. Fleetfoot snarled beside him, standing up and lashing his tail. A few other cats growled in agreement- they needed to be taught a lesson. Nightfang came out of the medicine den, patched up. Lightfeather followed him, her eyes narrowed. "My clanmates- would it be wise to attack the rogues with so many new lives coming into the world? With so many young cats not ready for this kind of battle? Would it be wise, to risk lives that no one can afford to lose? Everytime a cat dies- we do not just lose one more warrior- we lose a part of our Clan. This battle will bring nothing but death. Unevitable in the end, yes, death is, but we need not urge it onto us." She finished with an ominous tone, and then turned and walked away, back into the medicine den. Nightfang's neck fur lifted up at her words. "I would suggest a meeting of the senior warriors, if I may, Darkstar." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 18:57, June 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Darkstar nodded. "Yes, indeed. You, Nightfang, and Antpelt, Poolleaf, Rivereyes, and Lionfang, and Lightningsky. Lightfeather can come as well; will someone please fetch her from the medicine den? Everyone, you are dismissed." Darkstar climbed down from Nightrock, and Poolleaf trotted over to the medicine den to retrieve Lightfeather. Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off'']] 01:24, June 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightfeather followed Poolleaf to Darkstar's den. Rivereyes's cool blue eyes watched the warriors spread around the den. Nightfang sat down next to his father, his tail flicking. Lightfeather narrowed her eyes at the bristling warriors. "Obviously we are torn. We have to decide if we want to attack or not." Darkstar said carefully. Nightfang stood up. "I watched cats that I grew up with- that I trained with die today. I want vengence, but if my leader says we won't. Then they all go unavenged." Rivereyes sighed. "But are you willing to pay the price of your Clanmate's blood for your vengence?" He challenged. Lightfeather's blue eyes flashed. "We don't know their ranks, or how well they're trained," Antpelt put in. Rivereyes nodded. "We shouldn't attack them without knowing what they can do, it's not safe for any of us." Өฬﾚ ~ Ŧг๏๓ tђє lเ๏ภ'ร ๓๏ยtђ 17:16, June 26, 2013 (UTC) ----